Alolan Love
by the upward glance
Summary: He traveled the world, he became the best, but it all meant nothing without Hau. Sun finally returns to Melemele Island to confess his feelings for Hau. But will it be too late–will he even feel the same? We never forget our heroes. Uses US/UM continuity. Slash/Shounen-Ai.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, after another year and change later, I've returned with more Pokemon fic lol. It makes sense this is my default fandom since they're the only games I really play anymore. After my initial play through of Moon I was inspired for a Hau/male protagonist pairing but never really got anywhere with it. (I went down the sad, unrequited romance route...didn't feel it lol) BUT after playing Ultra Sun I thought I'd revisit it since the story is expanded a bit and their bond becomes a lil more fleshed out? Also I took some liberties with story elements but I think they're within reason. Anyway, I hope you enjoy Alolan Love!**

 **PS I couldn't tell if that signed picture was the Thunder Badge or the Rainbow Badge but I thought having a past with Erika was cute and made more sense? Also I couldn't imagine writing a scenario with Lt. Surge like...nah fam that's a dub lol.**

* * *

It's, like, the opposite of separation anxiety—the sensation when returning to a place you were familiar with after a long absence. There's that fear somehow your home, or school, or even your friends are different than you remember, insufficient, or that you haven't really changed as much as you thought. Can you bear the loss of your memory, pure and shining, for the gritty, sobering truth? I thought about that as my ship bobbed amongst the waves, and I prepared to visit Melemele Island for the first time in five years. The crisp brine of the sea and the expanse of fresh air expanded my lungs into a fullness I had missed. Due to extensive traveling on the road my skin still had a respectable tan, but the Alolan sun was already caressing it to a deeper shade. I was afraid and overjoyed at the same time. These feelings boiled down to one irreducible aspect: Hau. Would I be anything to him at all after this much time had passed? In my dreams I still saw his smile, lighting a path I dared not to follow, until now, once necessity dug its talons into my flesh.

Unfortunately realization isn't always instantaneous; it dawns slowly like spilled milk as it spreads across the floor. I knew for the time we travelled and fought together he was the closest thing I ever had to a best friend, that I started looking forward to his sudden entrances into my days, filling them with a casual though nonetheless incandescent joy. If I were made to choose a moment when I fell in love with him, retrospectively and with the knowledge post-pubescence affords, I would say it was two fold: when he shared his big malasada with me, and when he declared me his hero. When he showed that he considered me a loved one, in Ms. Wicke's words, and when someone's life became more important than my own. That is why my decision to leave, though at the time entirely logical, came to break my heart.

After becoming Alola's first champion, inside I felt a hunger rise. Dominating the small archipelago wasn't enough. My mother and I moved from Kanto, and I was consumed with the desire to test skills I had honed, in Alola, in my native Pokemon League. Telling her was the easiest part, because I could sense she anticipated it. I didn't expect her to come with me. She had just finished unpacking, not to mention that she and Meowth were happy and building a life in Hau'oli. She gave me her blessing and I began to prepare: packing a few bags, looking for accommodations, notifying the League of my interest to participate. News traveled quickly regarding Alola's somewhat audacious move in creating its own Pokemon league and diverging from the simple tradition of trials, captains, and kahunas. To already have a champion, much less one as young as I, was a bit of a media coup. Thus, the League welcomed me with haste.

When I told Kukui he laughed and said that while he figured I would keep expanding my titles, I might take something of a break first, enjoy my position atop Mount Lanakila. He too approved, though; after all there was no want for successors. The Elite Four battled amongst themselves—Kahili's ambition winning out—only for Hau to arrive and best her. I found it fitting that he would reign over the region he loved dearly, surpassing his familial legacy, and creating one of his own. I wanted to travel to Ula'ula Island to congratulate him, but things were moving rapidly and I was expected to arrive in Kanto sooner than I imagined. The transoceanic trip between the two regions took long enough as it was. Of course, I dreaded the thought of saying goodbye, of in some way letting Hau down, knocking that precious smile off his face. I wanted to keep his memory of me, and mine of him, unstained. The last time I would see him before everything changed would be in Iki Town, right after a rematch with Hala. He had his starter beside him, both of them radiating a contagious glow of contentedness and pride. I really hoped he'd still get to see the world, and not be too bogged down in his newfound glory.

From out my cabin's porthole I saw the sun glazing the horizon like melted gold, before taking its slow ascent. I lacked the courage to stand upon the main deck and take a last sight of the blessed earth I called home so briefly. There were many memories that would sting if revisited. Even at age eleven, I knew there were things upon which you didn't look back, that this led to ruin. I would keep Hau by my side, never changing and constantly moving forward. In this way I wouldn't hurt, or miss. He remained as blameless and natural as wind against my hair. The journey's length hung heavily over me, and I decided to sleep away as much as possible. Darkness, too, would ease the nausea I already started to feel as we lolled out the dock. Aside the threat of tears and the seasickness, welling up inside me was the thrill of new beginnings. Pokemon never seen or known waited to be caught, battles waited to be hotly won, a new titled waited to be claimed. While the fact that no one would be making these strides with me left a hollow smarting, it also meant that whatever success I found would be from my efforts, solely.

The last place my mother and I lived in Kanto was Celadon City, so I figured it would be a fitting place to return. Right outside of town she came across our Meowth and caught him without issue. Erika, the gym leader of Celadon City, and she were old friends, one who gave me some advice before we left on how to train and battle with Pokemon. She was even so kind as to autograph a photo for me. Most trainers lodge at Pokemon Centers as they traverse their regions, unless they're lucky enough to have friends in the towns through which they pass. But when Erika heard of my challenging the League, she called my mother and told her I could stay at the gym. For this I was very grateful; it would be restorative to spend some time there after such a long journey–to indulge in aromatherapy, kind attendants, peace and quiet.

After catching up with her I was shown to my room and left to myself. It was then the scope of the challenge ahead of me truly landed. As a child I could recall Erika gracefully besting would be adversaries. She was the mistress of status conditions and draining moves. Trainers would show up with a type advantage thinking the win was theirs, only to walk out in a daze of defeat. And Erika was only the fourth gym leader. I didn't like the idea of having to go against her, but I crossed paths with many friends on the field of battle. In the end, it is how you get to know someone, deep down. I knew Hau best because we battled the most. Toward the end, I could anticipate his every move. His strength and weakness both rested how open, honest, and guileless he was. A soft rapt on my door interrupted my thoughts, and I went to answer it.

"Sorry to bother you, Sun, I know you must be tired. I just wanted to give you some advise before your big day tomorrow."

"That's ok, Erika. Come in." She shook her head.

"Oh, I'll be but a moment. I can tell there's something on your mind," she sagely noted, her shy smile while faint nonetheless betraying her knowledge. "It would be wise to let that go. The trainers you'll face in Kanto are different than those in Alola. Tradition and kindness are all well and good, but that's not what makes a champion." At this she giggled, "Not that you aren't kind. But…well you're not even Alolan and you're their first champion! That says something. And I remember Kukui. His awakening was swift. I don't want you to face the same fate because you underestimated the rigors of training here, ok?" I nodded, and she smiled again.

"Good. I wish you could stay longer, but I'll at least see you back to Vermillion City, where you will sail to Pallet Town. Normally trainers use HM's, but I know in Alola you don't have these. A little more work for you, but it'll be nice to take in Kanto. Goodnight."

As I laid in bed, ready to fall asleep, her words of warning remained fresh. She was right. Something, or someone rather, was on my mind. Only I couldn't let him go. I was Kantonian, yes, but I was Alolan now as well. I would use both histories to become the strongest. And I did. One day Professor Oak was giving me a new starter, and seemingly the next I felled Lance's Dragonite. The gym leaders proved increasingly devastating, the Elite Four as well. But more than just competition and skill drove me. I had a reason to be the best, someone to make proud. Only I couldn't allow the Indigo Plateau to be the end. Johto lay just beyond Mt. Silver. Then there was Hoenn and Sinnoh. Unova and Kalos. In the blink of an eye, I was taller, older, my voice deeper, muscles tauter, my team unstoppable. And Hau went from my guiding light to the tawdry ember that lit dreams which left me stained in the morning. I was becoming strong because I wanted it selfishly, all the while forgetting him. The Pokemon World knew me as the Unsetting Sun, youngest trainer to conquer every region. But this designation rang emptily.

Hau'oli City grew on the horizon, and again I felt more whole, more like me. The farther I found myself from home, the less of myself I found. Not being a terribly sentimental person, this surprised me. But I couldn't wait to see my mother, Meowth. And him… We weren't little boys anymore. What would he look like, I wondered? His hair, would it still be long and tied back, or would he have since cut it, or let it grow longer? His smile, would it still bloom upon his face so easily, or had he decided to play it cool, or grown serious? His skin, would it still gleam beautifully in the sun, possess such a rich color? I knew that had to remain. But would we be a similar height, or taller, shorter? Would puberty have affected him as much as myself? I tried to imagine him with a gravelly voice and laughed at the thought. Maybe… I'd see him again, and what I thought was love all these years would be nothing more than a snapshot in time of someone who no longer existed. I sighed and shook my head, letting all the anxiety go. People do not change, they just become more true versions of themselves.

What was I, then?

I knew the answer resided with him.

Stepping out on the marina once again, memories from five years ago flooded back. Facing Team Skull for the first time, meeting the one and only Ilima, taking that longwinded tour of Hau'oli with Hau, and Lillie of course. Ha, Lillie… I hadn't thought of her in ages. I heard through the competitive battling grapevine that the daughter of the Aether Foundation's president decided to try her hand at the Indigo League. This was after I had already moved on. I suspected this was only newsworthy because after the Rainbow Rocket incident other regions took an interest in the Aether Foundation and its work. Thus Lusamine became something of a celebrity. However, Lillie didn't possess Gladion's battle savvy. She never made it to the Indigo Plateau. I felt a distant sort of pride, that she even attempted it, much less assembled a team of pokemon. I couldn't find out what happened to her after she withdrew.

Something I never got used to was the staring, the stopping for autographs, the random congratulatory whoops. I, too, rose to celebrity status. While I believed in myself, I found it hard to picture myself as something worthy of reverence. Partly because my pokemon were the ones deserving of all the praise, but also because being put on a pedestal made me uncomfortable. Perhaps, it stemmed from Hau. I couldn't bear the thought of letting him down, much less total strangers. Although, I did enjoy talking to young trainers, encouraging them. I was lucky to have many older, talented trainers looking after me as I started my journey. The least I could do was answer some questions and pose for a few pictures. Much to my surprise though, the streets of Hau'oli were relatively quiet. I got stopped a few times, but not to the degree I expected upon my return. Only when reaching the Outskirts did I catch on. Even at the base of the hill I could hear the telltale songs and cheers. There was a festival going on in Iki Town. It had to be quite a match up to leave the bustling streets of Hau'oli all but deserted. I made a mental note to ask my mother about it after being doused in hugs.

My house, however, was empty. I called out, checked the lanai, my mother's room, and after leaving my bags in my bedroom I gathered she and Meowth must be out. Shopping, surely. Neither of them could pass up an opportunity to fawn over anything new and shiny. I didn't really feel like doubling back into the city and going on a wild Farfetch'd chase, so I decided to see what all of the fuss was about in Iki Town. First I unpacked, setting aside all the soiled clothes for a much needed wash, and then took a shower. It felt strange to interact with everything after years. The shower wasn't so big as I remembered, though the water still scalded perfectly. How I missed the convenience of geothermal energy. I amassed a pretty diverse wardrobe after traveling through so many geographically diverse regions, but most of them didn't suit life here. My old Alolan clothes of course no longer fit, so I put together an outfit of suitable items I bought in Kalos.

Between my walk home and my preparations, late afternoon turned to twilight, and when I opened the front door I was greeted with the first twinkling of stars. I had to stop for a moment to turn my gaze skyward. Still, the clarity and beauty of Alolan nights astounded me. Nowhere in all my travels could you see the heavens like this. I took it as a good omen, and started my small trek up the hill. As I climbed Route One the sounds of merrymaking grew more and more prominent. Suddenly I was eleven again and receiving my Z-Power Ring, visions of Tapu Koko freshly emblazoned upon my mind. I was battling Hala for my Grand Trial. I was celebrating my champion win with all my friends and family. The whistling of launched fireworks followed by their colorful burst diverted my thoughts before nostalgia could turn to sadness. Once I reached the steps of Iki Town, the chatter of village people along with Hau'olians tipped me off to what was going on this evening.

"To think we'd be blessed with the youngest kahuna, _ever_!"

"It's not surprising considering his family tree."

"It must be hard for old Hala…"

"What do you mean?! He's tickled pink!"

"What is it about Melemele? First Ilima, then Sun, and now Hau! It's like the island breeds the best trainers."

"Maybe it's Tapu Koko?"

"I can't wait for the battle to start!"

"I wouldn't want to be Kahuna Hau's first challenger, that's for sure…"

Recognition washed over me. I was stunned, and immensely proud. I felt like crying. To think that the boy I met right here was now a kahuna… It made perfect sense, that Tapu Koko would choose him after all of Hau's victories, and with Hala was getting on in years. On the initial examination it seemed like a demotion, to go from reigning Island Champion to a kahuna. But I knew how much this meant to Hau, and that in this role he could help the place closest to his heart. He wasn't like me, someone who only thought of the victories ahead. What really mattered to him was his pokemon, and leaving the world a little better than he found it. I scanned the crowd for any familiar faces and found no purchase. As I made another pass, a hush fell over the town. Torches around the ceremonial battle site seared to life. A boy approached the stage. I wondered if we seemed so small to the adults in our lives when we battled for Tapu Koko. Everyone cheered in support, which didn't seem to help the boy's sheepish expression. I shook my head. He wouldn't win if he failed to summon some inner strength, not against Hau.

Against the glinting flames his face betrayed everything and nothing. As always, he wore a handsome smile. But now there was more than youthful cheer coloring his expression: the steely confidence of a champion lined it as well. The crowd roared but their vociferation fell silent in my mind. All I could see was how perfect he looked. Desperately, I wanted to freeze this moment and hold on to it forever. His hair was pulled into a high bun, one that was considered sacred to his people. Dressed sparsely, in nothing besides board shorts, a denim vest, and sandals, almost all his muscles were on display. He seemed to glow in the combination of firelight and moonlight. The intensity of his gaze sent shivers down my spine. I had no way to prepare for how well the years treated him. He was a total babe, no doubt about it.

"Greetings everyone! I am thrilled at the turnout tonight, as we honor our guardian with this first battle as kahuna. I have dreamed of this since I can remember… And I know this kid is no less stoked to continue his Island Challenge! I want to thank my Tutu for guiding me… and Tapu Koko for trusting me with this responsibility. Now! Let us shake heaven and earth and bring honor to our island!"

The match was over in an instant. Hau synced seamlessly with his team, launching a barrage of coordinated moves. He used the final evolutions of the three Alolan starters, and finished the battle with Sparkling Aria, dousing everyone in a spray. I felt bad for the young upstart, but he took his loss in stride, and was congratulated for his efforts. Once they began to chant Hau's name, I took the opportunity to sneak out of the commotion, not wanting him to catch sight of me somehow. A part of me wanted to walk right up and challenge him, but this night wasn't about me, and I didn't want anyone else to take part in our reunion. Walking home, my body still shook with the thrill of hearing his voice once more–smooth and enthusiastic, watching him in action, how his team responded to his commands without doubt, and improvised on the stop if a call failed to go as planned. I was so wrapped up in replaying it all in my mind that the sudden, loud meow nearly had me trip over myself and roll down the hill.

"Perrrr-rrra!"

I looked down and found an Alolan Persian winding between my legs happily.

"Meowth…could that be you…did you evolve?"

"Perrr-sssiiian!"

"Where's Ma, Persian?"

"Oh… she's around here somewhere."

I turned around and saw her giddy face, then ran up and gave her a huge hug. Until I saw her I forgot how much I missed having my mother around. Persian sat patiently and watched, its tail twitching happily.

"It's so good to see you, Sun."

"You too, Ma."

"I see you stumbled upon the festivities tonight."

"Well, when I found no one home I figured it was a good guess."

"That's my smart boy…" She ruffled my hair and put her arm around me, leading us back down the hill. "Gosh, you've gotten so big. I was worried you wouldn't be eating enough on your travels and you'd come home smaller than when you left!"

"Clearly your worries were for nothing."

"That's for sure! All the same I'll rustle up a nice dinner for us. And some poke beans for Persian too!"

"Perrrrrr!"

"When did Meowth evolve?"

"Oh…maybe a year after you left. I got kinda bored once the house was all set up, so I decided to do a little battling around town. I didn't expect Persian to look like this! But Kukui came by and told me all about the different Alolan forms. I bet you already knew that, huh?"

"Yep, I did."

"My smart boy strikes again…anyway, what did you think of the battle?"

"Hau was…fantastic."

"I'll say! I had no idea he got so strong. Why didn't you say hi to him?"

"It just wasn't the right time."

"Mmm, that's a good point. Call in the morning and see what he's up to."

"Yes, ma…"

"'Yessss maaa…' Don't sound so excited!"

"I'm just tired. That boat ride is a killer."

"Goodness I forgot all about that. Well, I'll have dinner ready in a jiffy. Why don't you play with Persian for a bit? I'll call you when it's ready."

"Sure thing."

"And Sun?"

"Yeah ma?"

"Welcome home."

Home. Only one thing was missing, and I would see him tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again everyone! Sorry it took so long for another chapter. The inspiration ebbed and flowed. Then I had a moment when I was deep down a Wikipedia Hole and I came across the concept/goddess Ananke. It served as the jumping off point for the rest of it, and sort of as the theme of the story. It also tied in nicely with Morty's clairvoyance. I really love him don't you? Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **PS After my clever jest of Kommo-o O's, the other day I discovered Oreo O's have returned and I urge you all to relieve your childhoods and buy some loool.**

* * *

When I at last awoke, late morning sun spilled plentifully into my room and across my sheets, beckoning my eyes to open. Persian lay curled up at the foot of the bed, relishing the heat, both from myself and the light. While on the road, sometimes I would stir from dreams and be terribly disoriented, because I expected to be in my own room, in my own bed; then I would remember I wasn't home. So it was strange, ironically, to wake up where I had longed to be. When I first left Alola, I never expected to miss it; I lived there too briefly. I underestimated the measure to which others can make a place treasured. Not only my mother and Persian, but Hala, Kukui, the other kahunas and captains, and of course, Hau, all made Alola feel vibrant, inviting, where I belonged. I never really found anything close to that in the other regions. There were moments where a certain town or city would spark my curiosity or imagination: the history and beauty of Ecruteak, the idyllic and whimsical nature of Fortree, the futurism of Sunyshore, the excitement of Nimbasa, the mystery of Anistar. None of them implored me to stay. Now that my adventure was over, it felt right to be here. I smiled wide and stirred, which earned a sleepy yawn from Persian, and we ventured downstairs.

"I guess today's the day... do you think he'll be happy to see me?"

"Peeeeerrrr!"

"Well I know you were buddy, but who knows about him. Five years is a long time."

"Siiian."

"You're right, I'm being silly. First things first, let's have some breakfast."

There wasn't any sign of my mother, so I figured she got an early start doing some errands before going to work at the Malasada Shop. She told me she had taken a waitressing job. At first I objected, thinking it somewhat beneath her; but she seemed to enjoy it. Her bubbly personality matched up well with the demands of the job, and after all the pace of Alola, especially Hau'oli, was much slower than most of what I encountered abroad. She wouldn't be overworked. After giving Persian some Pokébeans and fixing a bowl of Kommo-o O's for myself, I tried to prepare what I would say to Hau. Should I call first? Or should I risk just showing up unannounced? Each option carried its own pros and cons. Something told me that I had to meet him face to face, to see his honest reaction for myself, as opposed to veiling everything over through phone. I found myself more nervous than I anticipated, especially after seeing him the night before. To say the wrong thing, make the wrong move, and ultimately to have him reject me after carrying around these feelings, having them sustain me in moments of desolation and doubt... I needed a distraction: Mantine surfing. While I showered and then rummaged for some swim trunks, a memory surfaced—one which helped power me through this small crisis of self-confidence.

When I made eye contact with Morty for the first time, a chill ran through my body. Within that deceptively casual gaze rested not only a slumbering will, but what was rumored to be a preternatural sight. In that moment I knew he saw everything about me. He smirked slightly, and said,

"You shall prove interesting."

Despite my skill, the manner in which he communed with his ghost pokemon, not unlike Sabrina and her psychic types, proved for a hard won victory. He took the loss in stride, and invited me to tea at the Dance Theater.

"There is more to you than battling, Sun. And it is this I wish to address."

The Kimono Girls artfully prepared and served our tea, and having never witnessed such a ceremony before, I was rather awed. I remembered the styling of Malie City, and wondered if Ecruteak served as inspiration somehow. The whole time Morty had been observing me, and while now I did not quite feel unnerved, there still remained a weight to his gaze that left me bare.

"Do you know anything about the history of this city, Sun?"

"Only that it is connected to the Legendary Pokémon of the Johto region."

"Yes, that is correct. I once was somewhat obsessed with them, with the idea that if I saw them with my own eyes I would be proven worthy. And I did succeed. However, I realized quickly the vanity of my quest. You see, when we place our worth in such endeavors we do ourselves a disservice. We are not worthy because we accomplish some specific thing, we are worthy because we simply are, we are alive, and that is enough. When I saw Ho-Oh, summoned by an extraordinary trainer not unlike you, a calm and awe and certainty washed over me. I knew then that to live with the beauty and companionship of Pokémon, and with humanity, was all we need—what I needed. That no amount of training makes us more worthy than anyone else. Do you understand?"

"In a way..."

"I sense a similar struggle within you. That you are undertaking this great quest of yours to prove something that you needn't. And that which you truly seek has nothing to do with it at all."

"How do you know what I want?"

At this impertinence he smiled, "I'm sure you've heard, too, of my gift. My clairvoyance. It's not perfect by any means, but it usually shows me the truth about people. Even without it, I can see an emptiness within you. One that no amount of victories or titles can fill. It's something I am not unfamiliar with."

I grew silent, and stared at the bottom of my cup. At the time, I didn't know the extent of my feelings for Hau, or how much I needed him, but I did have unease in my journey. With each gym I cleared, less and less pride stirred within. Morty's words frightened me. They were beyond me, but rang with a sense of verity I felt more so than knew.

"A person's future is like a mirage, constantly shifting, appearing so close and clear only to retreat down the horizon. I cannot tell yours absolutely. But I can sense things. Sun, much like your name, yours is filled with light. You will be without equal. But what I see much more importantly than that, is a figure beside you, glimmering in the light. This is your goal, what you are really running so desperately toward. Do not forget, that he is always with you."

I gasped, and tears gathered at the corner of my eyes.

"It wasn't my intention to upset you, Sun. This journey of yours... it's exacting. I just want you to know it doesn't have to be as lonely as you make it."

When our eyes met again, there was a genuine friendship and understanding.

The walk to the beach on Route 2 happened almost automatically as I recalled this. The thought that Morty had seen a future where Hau and I were together soothed my nerves. Of course there could be many interpretations of it; though I chose my interpretation as correct. It was a cloudless day, and the sky gleamed a deep, spotless blue. I cursed myself for forgetting my sunglasses, and when I raised my hand to shield my eyes from the overwhelming brightness, I saw a familiar shape waiting for a free Mantine: Hau's. His hair was styled in the fashion I recognized from our youth, and he wore only a pair of board shorts now. To see his physique as it glistened with sweat and spray beneath the vaulted sun managed to make my jaw drop slightly. I couldn't have imagined his perfect V, his abs, the taught muscles of his arms, the strong yoke of his trapezius. At the moment I composed myself, he happened to turn in my direction. Light reflecting from the ocean framed his head, and he resembled something divine—like how the vision of Ho-Oh appeared to Morty, I absentmindedly considered. He seemed shocked, but then his face arrayed into pure joy, and he bounded toward me.

"WHAT!? Sun! Is that really you?!"

Before I could respond he gripped me in a tight hug, which I returned without hesitation. He didn't let go immediately, and I breathed in the scent of him, mixed with sun and sea. _No_ , I thought. _This, this very sensation, this moment, is home_. Once he released me, he gave me a punch to the arm.

"Ow!"

"That's for taking so long to come back, Unsetting Sun! Tch, I guess even you had to set sometime." The slight accusation was accompanied with a smirk, and coupled with the invocation of my unofficial title I couldn't help laughing.

"I guess I deserved that."

"Heh, and then some. But boy, am I happy to see you!"

"We both had the same impulse today, I take it."

"Yeah! It's the PERFECT day for surfing. I checked the news and the tide report was spot on, and not a cloud in sight!"

His grin warmed the emptiness Morty had suspected correctly, and filled it. "I can't say I was that proactive, I just had the urge."

"Well, I'm glad you did. Because now I can kick your ass in Mantine surfing! If I can't beat you in a Pokémon battle, at least I can do it on the waves."

"We'll see about that..."

"I hope you're a graceful loser, Sun!"

Indeed, he proved himself the master of the sea. He managed rotations and air time I couldn't. I was not naturally disposed toward physical prowess; even though you're working through and by Mantine, it still requires a facility of reflexes and spacial awareness. He reached the end of the beach before me, with a higher score as well. I enjoyed losing if it meant seeing the childlike elation of his victory—and if the contest had nothing to do with battling. When I met him on the shore he was still jumping up and down with excitement. Some things really do stay the same, after all.

"HA! See!? I told you that your ass would be kicked!"

"I admit defeat..."

"Wow, I never thought I'd hear those words!"

"Don't get too used to it."

He chucked, and the sound of it struck a chord within me, whose echo proved how deeply I was entrenched in him. "Yeah yeah... well we do need a rematch, but that can wait. I want to hear ALL about your travels!"

"I'd like that. And a rematch with a kahuna? What an honor."

I must have surprised him with this knowledge. I caught a faint color to his cheeks, and his eyes widened. "H-How did you..."

"I snuck into the crowd for your first battle. I must say, I was impressed. Although he wasn't the strongest of contenders, to be fair..."

"Heh, I did kinda feel for him. You and I had more fire in our bellies, I think. Not everyone is cut out for the Island Trials."

"Hm, good point."

"And speaking of bellies... I know mine is rumbling something awful!"

"Oh, I can hear it."

This earned me another punch to the arm, "Shut up! It's not that loud!" We both giggled like kids. "Anyway, I don't suppose you'd care for a malasada? That way I could see Auntie too!"

"You know she works there?"

"Well DUH did you forget my love—nay, obsession—with malasadas?"

"How could I? I had to listen to you declare how you were visiting each island's shop over and over..."

"Don't act like it wasn't the highlight of your journey!"

While not terribly thrilled about having my mother around for my reunion with Hau, at the same time it was a comfort. He couldn't get angry with me in her place of work. For some reason I expected him to turn, to drop his cheerful demeanor and accuse me of abandoning him, my post. As soon as we walked into the shop, she all but screamed with glee.

"My two favorite boys! Together again at last! Pick any table you want I'll be right over!"

"Hi Auntie! Thanks!"

People looked at us quizzically, wonderingwho deserved such a reaction. They turned back to their companions, abuzz, when realizing it was the current kahuna of their island and their former champion out for a bite to eat.

"Doesn't it get to you?"

"Whaddya mean, Sun?" he rejoined as we took a seat by the window.

"The looks, the chattering."

"I mean, I'm not as big a celebrity as you..."

"Please..."

"Heh, just kidding. But, I dunno. It's part of the job. I'm their leader. I didn't expect to be like, an anonymous boy wandering around his island anymore."

"I guess you're right."

"Besides, nothing can ruin my appetite!"

After tucking away a slightly embarrassing yet commendable amount of the pockets between us, he finally reclined in his chair at the shop, sighing in contentment.

"I think... I'm actually full."

"Sweet Arceus I hope so."

"Who's Arceus?"

"Well, according to Sinnoh legends, Arceus is the Pokémon that created the universe, and gave rise to the embodiments of Time and Space, Dialga and Palkia, and Antimatter, Giratina."

"So... Arceus made everything? Even the Tapus?"

"Well... Mew is the genetic predecessor of all Pokemon, which are believed to have evolved on their own. I think..."

"You don't even know!?"

"It's all a little confusing."

"I'll say... wow, it's so cool that Sinnoh has such a powerful history!"

"I loved my time there, but..."

"But what?" The face Hau would make when befuddled or focused on understanding still remained as endearing as when we were younger.

"Something was missing." This was the wrong time and place to admit what I needed to, but I wanted to blurt it out, the silent 'you' which existed only as subtext at the end of my sentence.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I still wanna see the world, but after becoming kahuna I feel like a part of me has been completed. It's weird, I wouldn't have thought I wanted to follow in Tutu's footsteps LITERALLY. I guess the Island Guardians really know what they're doing."

"You believe in fate, then?"

At this, he paused, and took his time before answering. "Hm... I guess I do. Some stuff is just meant to happen, despite all our planning or our wishes. Heh, I kinda came to terms with that already..." He blushed faintly, and rubbed the back of his head.

"What do you mean, Hau?"

"Being unable to beat you. I know I come off as super happy-go-lucky and positive, but it hurt. Knowing that no matter how hard I trained or how much I bonded with my Pokémon, you were always one step ahead—if not more."

"Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't—"

"Shit! I mean, shoot! I didn't mean it to come off that way! Just that, I accepted the fact that it wasn't my path. My fate, you could say. If anything I should thank you. If you never moved here, if we didn't perform our Trial together, I wouldn't be the Kahuna of Melemele Island."

His smile eased into one I had never seen from him; what was usually a slightly cocky, goofy grin, metamorphosed to something tender. "I don't know if I can take credit for that, Hau."

"Tapu Koko recognized me, and what he recognized in me came from you. You were my hero, remember?"

"Hau..."

"Yeah?"

"Nothing. I'm just really glad to be back."

"Me too. Hey! Wanna come over? I'm sure Tutu would be thrilled to see ya! He's taking a little break from the Elite Four. I honestly think he wants to retire but refuses to admit it."

"I can't really picture Hala settling quietly into old age."

"Neither can he!"

We closed our tab, which was thankfully slim due to my mother's discount. I told her of our plans and she assented eagerly, only asking me to phone if I planned to stay for dinner. After goodbye hugs, we headed to Iki Town. All the while my stomach fluttered. To think I would be in in his house... While not momentous it still seemed intimate. I wanted to know what his room smelled like, if it smelled as breezy and comforting as he. After talking for so long, we simply enjoyed the other's company, in no hurry at all, familiar sounds of the island filling our silence. I was grateful he didn't seem to resent my long absence, or even question it. Perhaps he understood the need to find yourself, to strike out on your own––down your path, as he said.

Except I hadn't found mine.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello again, everyone. Sorry for the delay. I wrote this in early January, but then had a vry busy couple of is the chapter I wanted to write the whole time, because I find romance to be the most fun stuff to crank out. I tried to draw it out a little bit, but I don't write gay fic where the characters don't end up happily together (ahem, at least anymore haha). We have enough to worry about as a community. Also, I apparently have a knack for PokeBranding. Nintendo should offer me a job! I hope you enjoy. It seems like an end, but it's not. I've never had a fic last more than three chapters so I'm aiming to finally break the cycle.

PS: I make a subtle reference to one of my other Pokemon fanfics, Lifeblood, in this chapter. I'm shamelessly plugging it here as well because I love it (and because Volkner is the hottest).

* * *

Hala happened to be out, something along the lines of an Island Elite Four summit. Hau's guess was that they were discussing his Tutu's impending retirement, and who constituted a suitable replacement. I hoped they would choose Hapu; the earthy little woman embodied all expected characteristics the position required, and since she had been a kahuna for five years she possessed the experience as well. Watching Hau discuss it, I could tell he wanted the job himself. But he was so newly chosen as kahuna, and still only sixteen. Maybe one day he would rise again to the level of his grandfather—not now. We discussed this as he showed me about the spacious abode: kitchen, lanai, living room, the formal receiving room, the backyard—replete with wandering Alolan Exeggutor—and finally, his room.

For some reason, it surprised me how neat and organized it was. Because of his nature, prone to hurrying and to distraction, I thought it would be the stereotypical boy's room: clothes, both dirty and not, strewn about, dishes in need of washing on every exposed surface, posters hastily pinned to the walls. It was, however, nigh immaculate. Made of locally sourced wood, his furniture and the paneling on the walls created a dim, but inviting atmosphere. His curtains and sheets and rugs were bright like his personality. He didn't accessorize the space much, save the essentials like lamps and photographs. Above his bed hung a large, signed, framed poster of the Alolan Elite Four striking their signature type z-move poses. It made me smile. One of my favorite qualities of Hau's was how earnestly he idolized Hala, but not to the point of ruin. Unfortunately, his father couldn't shake off the shadow of his grandfather; at least Hau had found his own greatness.

"Heh, it's not much, but it's home. I really love how they captured Tutu for that picture." He nodded in the direction of where my gaze had lingered.

"I only hope that if I get to his age I have as much fighting spirit."

"Who are you telling!"

Suddenly I had no idea what to do with myself. The sensation that I both belonged here and that I was an interloper vied for supremacy. "When do you think Hala will be back?"

"I knew it. He's the one you really wanted to see. What's a kahuna to a member of the Elite Four..." His mock dejection won a snicker from me, but I detected the subtle insinuation that I must have come here for him alone, which in turn implied a certain intimacy that set my heart racing.

"You caught me." We smiled at one another, staring with an import I couldn't quite name, then looked away.

"Hey I gotta piss but while I'm out do you want anything to drink?"

"You got any Ludi-Cola?"

"I think there's still some left. I'm the only one that drinks it. Be right back!"

He clapped the back of my shoulder as he passed. It was almost tragic how such a slight gesture could excite me. But having never been friends with guys, and not being close to my father, these exchanges were still sort of new to me. He had a desk, where some papers and pictures in frames rested. As I examined the photos, I noticed a smaller one tucked behind another of a young Hau and Hala. I would have missed it had I not caught the glint of the silver frame. I trained my ear for the flush of the toilet and him walking toward the kitchen, then picked it up. I audibly gasped once I realized it was a picture of me, one I'd never seen. It was just after I'd been inducted into the Hall of Fame, with my team still gathered around me. They were all beaming with pride, and I looked, frankly, worn out. It was strange to see such a private memory captured in time, and from an outside point of view. I wondered what prompted him to take the snapshot, considering he must still have been smarting from his loss. Despite the exhaustion, I appeared... happy. Perfectly happy. I heard his footfalls drawing closer, quickly replaced the memento in as exact the place as I could recall, and sat in the chair by the desk.

"So, turns out there was only one left, but I let you have it since you're the guest! I'll make do with the Diet." The drinks were in tall glasses with bendy straws—utterly fitting. "Hey, why are you sitting there for like a stranger?" He crossed to what I assumed was his side of the bed, the one farthest from the door, set his Diet Ludi-Cola and my regular one down, flopped onto the bed not entirely gracefully, and patted the space next to him.

"C'mon, the sheets are clean I promise!"

"Heh, okay I'll take your word for it." I sat next to him, and took my soda from his outstretched hand.

"Cheers!" The clink resounded loudly in the quiet room, then he turned on the television. "What do you feel like watching? I could put on a movie if you want."

"Whatever you prefer, I don't mind."

"I've been so busy lately with the new position that I haven't really relaxed like this."

"I imagine it's a lot of work."

"No more so than being champion in six different Pokemon Leagues."

"Hau..."

He chuckled, and I could tell there was no duplicity behind his words. "I mean it. I'm so proud of you. You've done something no one else has..."

I tried to summon my usual reserves of false contentment and pride; all I could manage was a wan smile. In his presence it proved difficult to be anything but truthful, anything but my whole self. And the truth was that I didn't feel any more complete now than when I started. "You're right."

At this he frowned, and turned to me. "Hey, what's up? You should be proud of yourself, too..."

"I mean, I am. More so of my Pokemon. But... I don't know. Since I came home, and even before that, something has been missing. You said when you were chosen as kahuna by Tapu Koko that a part of you was completed. You'd think with every title I won I would feel that too. I probably sound so ungrateful..."

I started at my lap, unable to meet Hau's penetrative gaze. I felt a soft grip on my shoulder and shifted my focus to his face, moved by the concern I found there. "Not at all, Sun. It must have been lonely, traveling on your own for so long. As much as I want to see the world, I don't think I could have done it like you." The movement was sudden, fluid, and natural, like a comforting breeze just when you need it, when he pulled me into a hug. "I'm really sorry it wasn't what you hoped it would be..."

His heartbeat thudded in sync with mine, and I relaxed into his hold, unconsciously gripping his back with my hand. "I really missed you, Hau."

His chuckles' vibrations rocked my body gently, "Same here, Sun."

At this angle, I felt his lips move near my neck as he spoke, the warm exhalation as well. "I know I should have made more of an effort to keep in touch. I hope you never thought I forgot about you, or stopped caring. I didn't intend to be gone so long. I just thought... if I kept going, one region more, one region more, everything would fall into place. But nothing did. Before I knew it there were no more seats to claim, no more places to go—only home."

He pulled away, and shook his head. "No, I never thought any of that. I wasn't just sitting on my ass here myself, heh. These five years really flew by."

"Yeah..."

"Well, after all that, how about a comedy?"

"That'd be good."

As we lay there next to each other, the day's light dwindling away until it was replaced by torches outside, time nonetheless seemed to stop. There was only the soft sound of our breathing, beside the voices of the characters on the screen, and the occasional laugh from one of us. How natural to be like this, despite the fact that we had never spent proper time alone together. There were no awkward silences, no second-guessed movements. That unfortunately increased the pressure not to ruin it. I wondered when Hala would return, or when we'd be interrupted by the housekeeper for dinner. I wanted him for myself, not to be shared or relinquished. I hated this fear, this inability to simply make a decision and follow through like I had done in every other aspect of my life.

"Sun, Sun?"

"Huh?"

"Hah, I was calling your name for a second there. Spacing out? I know the movie isn't the best but..."

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something else."

"I don't want to pry, but since I saw you this morning you've been getting these serious looks on your face. Almost sad. Is... anything wrong?"

Great, I gave myself up. And now I was offered the chance to come clean or to sidestep my feelings. I didn't realize my thoughts were so obvious, or that Hau was so observant. In my quiet, he remained patient, not forcing anything out of me.

* * *

"Fear, is useless. You gotta go for what you want, or step aside. That's all there is to it."

I saw Volkner's profile outlined in the bold colors of the Sunyshore sunset. His eyes shone with a private thought, a private emotion. His features were rugged, handsome. I was still too young to properly feel a sense of desire, but he nonetheless intimidated me. After our match, and he cooly but complimentarily handed me my badge, we walked through the city together. My reputation had proceeded me, and he was curious to suss me out once all formalities were dispensed.

"I used to be a real sob story. There was a time here in Sinnoh where we lacked worthwhile trainers goin' after Cynthia's spot. Most who finally got to me were hardly worth the League's time, but I gave out the badge anyway. I was so bored that I modernized most of the city, and was responsible for the tech you see around you. People were gettin' worried about my depressive state. Luckily, a trainer with skill like yours came along and shook me to my core. He woke me up from my nightmare, and proved that there was a reason for me to keep being the Sunyshore Gym Leader. See, I was afraid that everything I worked for was nothin' after all, that it didn't matter how strong I was, or how much I loved my Electric team. No one would ever make my time worthwhile. It sounds dumb, but that's kinda how fears are. They're irrational, and keep us from bein' our fullest selves. You're a damn good trainer kid, only there's somethin' holding you back. You could have beaten me much faster. But it didn't seem like your heart was really in it. Heh, you reminded me of myself back in the day."

"Really...?"

"Yeah. Look, I'm not askin' you to spill your guts out. But you've got a responsibility, kid. You're the champion of four regions! Find what you're afraid of, and cut it out! Literally and figuratively. Don't end up like I did, tired and disappointed and worn out. Or worse, like the sorry-ass trainers who'd come my way. Be a champion, like the one you are. Otherwise, what's the point?"

His words were like arrows shot through me, stinging with each that proved true. I was more than half way through my quest and losing steam. I'd had more time to think about Hau, and what exactly he meant to me, and if it was possible that he meant more than battling itself. It seemed childish, so I cast the thought aside. But with each Gym and League it was harder and harder to pretend I was this Pokemon maverick. Volkner got two knockouts on me he shouldn't have, and it didn't even phase me, until this oblique scolding.

"My fear is that he's forgotten me." I spoke it evenly, without exaggeration. I watched the sun sink into the sea, while the lights of Sunyshore flickered into life. In the shadows of Volkner's face, I saw a smirk unfurl.

"Well, then conquer Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos even faster."

I couldn't help but laugh. "I guess you're right."

"Hah, I'm a bit familiar with waitin' for your guy to return. Consider it a word from the wise."

"Thank you, Volkner."

"No problem, kid." He ruffled my hair and guided me to the Pokemon Center. "Tomorrow you'll beat the Elite Four. And you'll be that much closer."

* * *

Here I was, in his bed. Volkner's words echoed in my mind. 'Fear is useless.' What was the point in hesitating now? I slowly eased my hand toward Hau's, and took it in mine.

"Does this bother you?" My voice was foreign to me, not my own.

"No, why should it?"

I leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips, more a brushing than a kiss, our eyes so close as to forbid any lie. "And this?"

He chucked, and pulled me into another, one with more intent, care, and desire. "Nah, I was hoping you would."

We curled into each other, as though this were expected, rehearsed, our bodies primed with this knowledge and need for each other all along. He was gentle, not forcing anything that I didn't give. For a while we just held each other, dozing in and out of consciousness.

"You awake, Hau?"

"Hm... hah, kinda. You're so comfy."

"So are you."

"What's up?"

"When did you start feeling this way for me?"

"You mean, wanting you as more than a friend?"

"Yeah."

"Honestly? Right before you left."

"What...?"

"Are you surprised the space cadet got to the conclusion faster than you did?" I could feel his smile against my crown, head tucked underneath his chin as it was.

"You know I don't think you're dumb!"

"I know I know. But it's true you were always a bit quicker on the uptake. Well anyway, it's true. It's not like I was mature enough to know I was gay and in love with you, but I knew that I wanted to be around you all the time, that you were special in a way no one else was. Do you remember when you went off alone to Po Town? I almost cried worrying about you, and being so mad that it was my fault and there was nothing I could do. I wanted to protect you. But in the end, you didn't need protecting."

"Then, why didn't you..."

"What, tell you how I felt, and make you feel guilty for leaving on your adventure? I couldn't do that. It wouldn't have been fair to either of us."

"Maybe, but still. You just...kept that to yourself for five years?"

"Well I didn't think you'd be gone so long!"

"Hah, good point"

"And besides, I knew you'd be back." He gave me a loving squeeze, and I knew I had done the right thing. "What about you?"

"When I knew?"

"Mhmm."

"I had moments that I can still remember so clearly where you meant the world to me. But I didn't fully realize it until during my trip. I befriended a few Gym Leaders who saw right through me. And they all spoke about my thoughts being elsewhere, or sensing that my heart wasn't really in it. One even prophesied that we would end up together."

"No way!"

"Yeah, way. I would think about how you constantly supported me during our time traveling together, even though we were technically rivals. How you shared your Big Malasada with me after our first time at the Aether Foundation. The way you called me your hero as we battled at the Pokemon League. I knew it all added up to something... But I just didn't know it would be love. Until of course I was several regions in, and was afraid love would make me weak, that I had to dedicate myself to battling, even though I had nothing to prove and no reason to. I needed to find my own path, which as it turns out, was back to you."

We turned to each other, our noses brushing softly, before our lips met once again. It all seemed so impossible, and cliché, but I meant every word. I neglected to consider the possibility that my path, my goal, my purpose, could be terribly simple, and could be spelled with only three letters: H, A, U. My home began and ended, it turned out, in his arms. I smiled and started laughing, which made Hau naturally crack up as well.

"What's so funny, Sun?"

"Nothing. I just didn't know you could be so happy."


End file.
